Dr. Phillium Benedict
" Dr. Phillium "Phil" Benedict is the primary antagonist of the first Recess film, Recess: School's Out. He was voiced by James Woods who was also the voice of Hades in Hercules. Phillium Benedict is the former principal of Third Street Elementary School and former Secretary of Education. He is also the former best friend of current principal Peter Prickly, and the ex-boyfriend of current groundskeeper Muriel Finster. History Starting up in his first year as principal of Third Street Elementary during the spring of 1968, he plotted to abolish recess in order to keep students in their class to raise test scores. This didn't seem to work well to anyone in campus (including Prickly and Finster) and many of the parents laid down a protest against the school unless recess was reinstated. Benedict refused to give up his plan, leading to Prickly reporting to the Superintendent about the situation. Though the Superintendent assures the people that Benedict's plan will never be carried out in this district, Benedict still refused to back down, leading the Superintendent to replace Benedict with Prickly as the new principal. Benedict then assumed that Prickly turned his back against him to get the job as principal, though Prickly states that he never intended to do such a thing. Benedict refused to listen and broke up his friendship with him, leading Muriel to finally end her relationship with Benedict for his lack of understanding and his hatred of recess. Upon quitting his job as a teacher, Benedict swore revenge against Prickly, and went into politics. During the following years in his political career, he was elected as Secretary of Education, and used the opportunity to abolish recess again, only this time it was nationwide. This was foiled by the President, who saw through the plan and fired Benedict for it. 'Benedict's Revenge' Benedict planned to get rid of summer vacation by any means. After stealing a tractor beam from a U.S. Military Base, Benedict and his henchmen took over 3rd Street Elementary School and used it as their home-base, since it was closed for the summer, and since it was the last place on Earth authorities would look. He also rigged the lock of the school to shock and transport anyone carrying the keys into the school in case someone did actually attempt to investigate, and had the scary-looking bald henchman pose as Prickly just to ensure no one got suspicious. He also had the scientists conduct frequent tests at the school involving miniature tractor beams in the Cafeteria, one of which TJ accidentally witnessed while fuming about how his summer was going. He also had the auditorium altered to be the main control room for the tractor beam. Benedict later claimed the Principal's office as his main office, which was fitting due to hin being a former principal. Benedict eventually had the first head scientist detained after the latter's attempt at moving the moon shut down unexpectedly due to the tractor beam having bugs in the system and promoted his second-in-command into the position. Shortly afterwards, TJ and his gang ended up being forced to expose themselves due to Mikey having an unexpected and uncontrollable urge to belch, as well as the vents giving way to their weight. After TJ was captured, he attempted to explain to TJ that he was running a "night school", although TJ was not easily fooled. He eventually learned that TJ and Prickly had managed to sneak into his office and found his walky talky, although not before TJ alerted them that Benedict's plan was to get rid of summer vacation after stumbling on a mural (presumably painted by Benedict himself and/or his men) depicting the end of Summer Vacation. Phillium then explained how he planned to accomplish this goal: on Lunar Perogee, he will fire the tractor beam at the moon to alter its orbit with the intention of causing the entire Earth to freeze over into an ice age and eliminate summer, thus eliminating summer vacation. He later explained to the kids that his main motivation for this, shortly after they invaded the school as a last stand, was because the top three highest countries in the world with test scores (Canada, Iceland, and Norway) were also three countries with a cold climate, which meant they couldn't play ball, so the only other method was to study in his mind. Fortunately for TJ and Prickly, TJ's friends gathered up many of the students to help reclaim the school, even Ms. Finster and the rest of the staff aided the students in fighting off Benedict's men during the final conflict. As the moon is about to enter Lunar Perigee, in a last-minute attempt, Benedict attempts to fire up the tractor beam. Though Benedict ends up being punched in the face by Prickly, he still managed to activate the tractor beam. The plot ultimately failed when TJ threw his lucky baseball to Vince and had him throw it at the reactor core, destroying the tractor beam. Benedict and his men were later arrested by the police and sent to prison for their crimes. (Benedict tried to protest that he was a former Secretary of Education, only for the arresting policeman to sarcastically respond that he was also the "former Princess of Morocco.") Vlcsnap-2014-03-31-23h15m44s75.png|Benedict reveals himself Vlcsnap-2013-04-01-12h20m22s144.png|Benedict Confronts TJ & Prickly Vlcsnap-2014-03-31-22h26m23s175.png|"Why do you do these things to me, Pete? Do you enjoy tormenting me? Do you hate''me? Vlcsnap-2012-12-26-17h24m07s187.png|young Benedict swearing vengeance Vlcsnap-2014-08-12-09h54m14s238.png|"Told before? do you think I ''care what i was told before?" Vlcsnap-2012-12-26-17h41m53s107.png|"Fenwick, who let children into the School? Vlcsnap-2013-01-11-13h38m18s158.png|"CANADA! ICELAND! NORWAY!" Vlcsnap-2013-08-12-09h19m15s194.png|Benedict explaining his plan to TJ & Prickly Vlcsnap-2013-08-12-09h19m04s72.png|Benedict explaining his plan to TJ & Prickly Vlcsnap-2013-01-11-13h37m04s196.png|GET THEM!!! Vlcsnap-2014-08-12-09h57m09s177.png|"Aw man, I got spittle on my lapel." Vlcsnap-2012-12-26-17h26m53s56.png|"You're still a vision of loveliness." Vlcsnap-2012-12-26-17h27m25s119.png|"you're too late, Pete! This time, I win! Evil Grin Vlcsnap-2013-04-01-12h23m02s211.png|Benedict ranting to Prickly. Vlcsnap-2012-12-26-18h31m22s103.png|"Oh my plan...my hopes and dreams...ruined. RUINED!!!! Vlcsnap-2012-12-26-18h31m33s199.png|Benedict arrested Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Old Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Leader Category:Control Freaks Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:In love villains Category:Jerks Category:Living Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Obsessed